There is conventionally known a connector having a fitting-operation cam bolt (lever) for fitting a female connector into a male connector by rotating the cam bolt (Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. H07-41103). This connector is configured so that cam-bolt insertion holes are formed in the both connectors and a protrusion to be accommodated in a screw groove formed on a circumferential surface of the cam bolt is provided in the insertion hole of one of the connectors. The connector is moved toward the other connector by rotating the cam bolt, thereby fitting the paired connectors into each other.